


On A Winter Night

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [7]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Gwendoline and Nikolaj make difficult choices for their family.





	On A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> Thank you for enjoying this series. I would like to give a shout-out to SeleneU for starting me on it. She's the reason I keep writing stories in this universe! Please give her your thanks too! 
> 
> ****  
> Except for one attention-seeking troll who couldn't be bothered to take up a hobby or even read the news, I'm glad that my RPF fanfics have been warmly received. Still, being that I tagged this RPF and leaving this note, let me again warn you that IF YOU DON'T LIKE RPF, DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T SHIP NIKOLAJ AND GWEN, DON'T FUCKING READ.
> 
> Believe it or not, there's a huge difference between constructive criticism and a self-righteous asshole.

On A Winter Night

The soft, watery gurgle from the monitor was enough to rouse Gwendoline awake. But she didn’t leave the bed immediately, having already learned in her seven months as a mother that some sounds her baby  made were just that, _sounds_. Nothing to be alarmed about or have her hurrying to his room with her tits out or her hand already reaching for a fresh diaper from the drawer by his door. So, she waited, her body soft in Nikolaj’s arms. And not really wanting to leave.

Five breaths later, there it was. That plaintive cry. She sat up, reluctantly moving away from her husband’s embrace. She muttered a sharp curse as the harsh chill of the winter night slapped her naked body. Her nipples, ravaged by suckles and kisses, tightened painfully. She hugged herself rushing to the dressing gown puddled on the bench by the foot of the bed. She belted it quickly, glancing at the monitor when another cry came from it, then grabbed one of Nikolaj’s used socks from the floor. She hurried to the next room.

Simon Jaime was crying, whimpering, “Muh-muh-muh-ma, muh-muh, mama,” when she reached the nursery. She flicked on the nightlight by his crib and looked down at him. It was enough for his sobs to soften, and when she picked him up, he began to quiet, becoming this trembling, little thing in her arms. She hugged him gently, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Mama’s here, my love. Do you need changing?” She asked, pulling at the waistband of his pajama bottoms and diaper to check. Dry. Clean. A press of her hand below found a flat, plump surface minus the lumps, and there was no icky squish of poop to detect with her ears. But when little hands grasped her tits under the dressing gown, she knew what to do.

She sat on an overstuffed bright blue armchair, making shushing noises when Simon began to cry from impatience. She pulled her robe open, shivering for a moment from the cold then forgetting all about it when his little mouth hungrily latched on a plump, leaking nipple. She sighed, thankful for the nth time that despite the change in sleeping patterns every few months, her baby pretty much kept up with the routine. He always got hungry at this hour, and by sunrise, left a fuckton of shit in his diaper.

Her smile was weary but her heart was wrapped in this strange, fluttery warmth only felt with Simon. She smoothed a small tuft of blond hair from his smooth forehead, drawing his bright blue eyes on her.

“Hey,” she whispered. “I love you, you know that?”

Simon seemed to smile. The tenderness of the moment came to a painful halt when his new, small teeth ground hard on her nipple. Gwendoline grunted, stiffening and holding her breath from the pain as she stroked him gently, urging him through touch to relax. Then his jaw eased around her nipple, his teeth back to just grazing it as he suckled strongly. Relieved, she rested her head on top of the armchair and just relished the feel milk being drawn down her nipple.

“Gwen?” Came Nikolaj’s sleepy, gravely voice from outside the room. She turned her head to the door as it opened. Nikolaj stood there, rubbing his eyes. His hair was mussed, and his dressing gown loosely belted. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his pubic hair and cock peeking between the gap of the garment.

The only light in the room came from the lamp on the table but it was enough to glimpse the tell-tale sheen of his cock as he went to get a stool to sit next to her. She swallowed, blushing because his flavor lingered at the back of her throat. Her thighs, wet with semen when she fell asleep, were now sticky.

Their eyes met, each mirroring the gleam of growing lust. Nikolaj stared longingly at her exposed tits, licking his lips. Gwendoline shifted in her seat as her cunt swelled.

Simon suddenly drew harshly on her nipple, making her gasp. Nikolaj shifted his gaze to his son, shaking his head as he scolded gently, “Hey. Don’t hurt your mom.”

The baby whimpered and seemed to understand because his mouth once again relaxed. Gwendoline looked at Nikolaj.

“Why are you up? You have a seven a.m. call time tomorrow. Or later, rather.”

“It’s supposed to be my turn,” he reminded her, reaching out to brush her hair from her shoulder. It had grown long over the months.  

“You were worn out. I don’t mind.”

He chuckled. “You wore me out. _I_ don’t mind, that’s sure. But this,” he added, bending to kiss Simon’s foot. “You can bond with him with your tits anytime. He and I only have the bottle during these hours.”

“Tell you what. You get to change him in the morning and you’re in charge of the graveyard shift tomorrow,” she said. “I’m sorry. But you were working all day. And I really didn’t mind.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been working all day too.”

Another kiss then they focused their attention on Simon.

Almost as soon as the pregnancy was confirmed, Gwendoline and Nikolaj began making plans to leave the spotlight in the interim. Game of Thrones had opened a lot of doors for them, and that included fans that demanded all access into every aspect of their lives at all hours. They tried to have some control with their public social media accounts, but it only served to stoke the fire.

To leave the spotlight, no matter how short, would be to give up work—work that could mean their next big success. It had not been easy, but their priority was each other, and now, a baby. Previous commitments made meant they couldn’t just back out in a snap, so they kept those. With jobs that came later they were highly selective. Anything that required shooting outside of Europe for more than two weeks were refused immediately. It halved the scripts arrived at their hands.

Sometimes, their agents ignored their instructions and still passed them the longish overseas work. Nikolaj was contemplating taking the role of Macbeth for a production in L.A. before the end of the year.

Their egos took a beating on roles they had to pass up on, but they slept easier at night knowing that they chose each other first. By gradually taking a step back, they were able to make the time to  have a small English countryside wedding ceremony with family and friends, leave in order to finish the renovation of their house then move back in, and have the baby without any paparazzi or media outlet picking up on it. One of Gwendoline’s last jobs was in the sixth month of pregnancy—a season-long guest arc in _Killing Eve._ Her team managed to prevent any photo of her from leaking to the public during this time and onwards.

Nikolaj was currently on the final days of a shoot for an episode of _Black Mirror_ and then, like his wife, would be focusing the coming months on family. They had the money to hire the best nannies and keep working but they were raised by parents. It was the only system they were comfortable with. They employed a housekeeper and a nanny during the week, but evenings and weekends were for them and Simon. It was not easy, especially now that he was teething, but it was the right choice.

“Are you going to take him to the park again tomorrow?” Nikolaj asked, stroking Simon’s foot while gazing at her.

Gwendoline sighed, remembering what had happened earlier. “Do you think it’s wise?”

“We can’t hide forever,” he pointed out as she looked at him. “But I get it.”

“Is the photo now all over the news?” She asked, trying to fight her annoyance. She didn’t like to bring any negativity when breastfeeding.

Yesterday afternoon, she and Nikolaj had taken a walk around their Camden Town neighborhood. They loved winter and had dressed up in their favorite coats and scarves, outfitted Simon in a bright red snowsuit before putting him in the pram. They went to the park and Nikolaj took photos of his family.

What had been a lovely afternoon soured when Gwendoline saw a woman from the other end of the park snapping their photos with a camera phone. She alerted Nikolaj, who thought to talk to the woman civilly. The woman had run off. Upset that a private family moment was going to be shared to the world, Gwendoline and Nikolaj decided to go home.

“The news outlets aren’t publishing them because they were taken without consent,” Nikolaj assured her. “But it’s still making the rounds in social media accounts. I’m sorry.”

Gwendoline shook her head and took his hand, kissing the knuckles. “No. I don’t want you sorry. There’s nothing to apologize for. This isn’t on us, Nikolaj. It. . .it happened.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s okay.”

“No. It’s not.”

He touched  her cheek and kissed her on the mouth. As she licked his lips, he whispered, “Would you like hot chocolate? I can make some.”

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“You seem cold,” he added, grinning pointedly at her exposed, stiff nipple. She blushed and he kissed her soundly on the cheek.

“Close that robe or your cock will fall off,” she called softly after him before he left the room. He chuckled then blew her a kiss.

While Nikolaj puttered around in the kitchen preparing the drink, Gwendoline transferred Simon  to her other breast because he wanted more. He didn’t bite her nipple this time, just latched on and suckled loudly. She watched him, still moved by the fact that something she and Nikolaj made was now in her arms. Alive. Healthy. And the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

The aroma of rich, hot chocolate reached her first before Nikolaj. He returned with two mugs, whispering the put lots of marshmallows in her drink. She took care in sipping it, watching over the rim as he helped himself from his mug.

They laughed softly when Simon fell asleep at her breasts. Nikolaj wiped the milk from his chin with his sleeve before taking the baby back to the crib. Gwendoline fixed her dressing gown, tying it securely closed before joining Nikolaj. She watched him pull the blanket high on Simon’s shoulders. They kissed him then checked that the room had just the right amount of warmth. As they left, Nikolaj took their half-full mugs and followed her to their bedroom.

The room was a lot colder than when she’d left—the temperature dropped further during the early morning hours, after all. Gwendoline quickly went to the fireplace, finding a box of matches there to light up the firewood. They quickly lit up, a flare of orange light in the dark smelling richly of wood and nature. She put her hands toward it, enjoying the warmth before turning back to the bed.

Nikolaj drained the last of the hot chocolate, tipping his head back and baring the elegant bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. Gwendoline, flushed from warmth and the returning tide of desire, shrugged off her dressing gown. The rustle of fabric down her legs before it fell with a whispered thump on the carpet drew his eyes to her, momentarily popping wide before he smirked. She went to him as he put away the mug then unknotted the belt of his dressing gown.

As soon as it fell from his body, she threw her arms around him. She kissed him, bowing her head a little to push a tongue past his lips while her hand cradled him around the nape, and another ran down the thick hairs of his chest. He tasted of chocolate and marshmallows. He groaned against her mouth, an arm sliding around her waist and a hand flattening firmly on her cunt. She was wet, dripping, and his fingers parted her labia open. Her cunt was still soft from fucking, yet she still squeezed tightly around his plunging fingers, moaning as their kiss deepened. A familiar heaviness settled in her tits, and when he tongued her mouth, fat beads of milk bloomed from her nipples.

Refusing to stop kissing, his fingers wedged deeply in her cunt, they fell on the bed in a tangle of long legs and heaving bodies. She whimpered his name as he spread and flattened her thighs on the bed, so they looked like the spread wings of a butterfly. His tongue was deep in her mouth, going for her throat. Two fingers, then three, fucked her cunt with a roughness that made the world go dark then light in mere seconds. Her hands roamed his back, the slab of muscles and firm flesh, coupled with his sloppy, hungry kisses making her wetter. Hotter. Milk dripped from her nipples.

She hugged Nikolaj closer to her, desperate for the warmth of his body and the tickling abrasion of his chest hairs on her wet, tight nipples. His fingers left her cunt to cradle her face. She blushed from her scent on him and rubbed her cunt against his cock. With her legs spread so, her cunt lips were spread, baring her clit thrusting through the damp cluster of curls. She reached between their bodies to take his cock. Long, thick—and he was so unbelievably hard—she grasped him and rubbed. Sensuous, teasing strokes first that had him groaning, then firm, bold touches that had him freeing her mouth to arch over her and gasp for more.

Though only one side of his face and body was touched by firelight, he was still beautiful. The rapture on his face—eyes closed and mouth half-open as she rubbed his cock, made her breath catch. She brushed kisses along his exposed collarbones, discovering that he still smelled faintly of sex. Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair, grunting something dirty in her ear as she wailed in half-protest. She found herself pinned on the bed, his mouth eating her lips. A slight squeeze of her tits with his hands and milk spurted from her nipples.

 _“Nikolaj,”_ she panted when his tongue lashed a nipple before claiming it with a loud, hard slurp. The kiss was fire and also wet, very wet. Her eyes widened as milk suddenly flowed from her breast straight into his mouth. Legs thrashing, she pressed his head closer, breathlessly urging him to take more, _all of it._ His mouth opened wide to wrap around a milk-swollen breast.

Wet, loud suckles, cries and harsh groans filled her ears. Gwendoline sobbed from the intensity of Nikolaj’s lips pulling harshly at her nipple as his fingers fucked her. Then he was moving up again and she tugged him down for a kiss. He tasted of milk. He was sweet. They kissed furiously, as if in a battle. His fingers didn’t miss a beat of their sensual assault on her cunt. His thumb joined the fray by drawing firm circles on her clit.

Gwendoline felt she was fire. Flaring, spreading. _Hungry._ Nikolaj ended their kiss by suddenly lurching to his feet to stand next to the bed. He dragged her by the legs until her hips were on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs wide, watching him take his big cock before pushing inside her.

Her eyes widened. Would she stop being stunned by the wonder of him inside her?

He flattened his hands on her thighs, ensuring she remained spread and in position as his cock battered her cunt. She groaned, overwhelmed from the slide and push of him in her clinging passage. She threw an arm over her eyes. It was everything and to much at one—the heat from his dark blue eyes, his cock sawing in and out of her—

“Touch yourself,” he gasped. “Play with your clit.”

“Oh, god,” she moaned when rubbed her clit. It was like setting off a firecracker. Her eyes burned bright blue as she looked at him while her touch got rougher. He gave her a wolfish grin, pausing his fingers’ assault of her cunt to kiss her before resuming fucking her.

Christ, she thought, rocking against him, her tits bouncing. More milk beaded from her nipples. She was going to die. _Again._

She clamped a hand over her mouth as she wailed her release, jerking roughly against Nikolaj. He grunted and lunged harder into her; face twisted in a grimace as he pounded repeatedly into her cunt. The force of his thrusts had her arching sharply with another cry, her hand still around her mouth. He shouted, suddenly stiffening. She sighed and moved softly as he spilled inside her.

“Gwen,” he gasped, closing his eyes, unloading in her a final time. His hold on her thighs loosened. They exchanged drunken, satisfied smiles before he swooped down and kissed her gently. She hugged him, purring softly in his ear. Another kiss and then he fell beside her.

They lay with their long legs hanging off  the edge of the bed. Her cunt was wet as well as her thighs. His cock hung semi-erect between his stained thighs. They were warm from fucking but the cold shaft settling over their bodies was intent on making them huddle under the blankets as quickly as possible.

Neither wanted to move. Not yet.

“We could have slept,” she teased him, sitting up slowly. There were milk tracks all over her stomach. She used the comforter to wipe them off.

Nikolaj glanced at the clock on his nightstand. “I still have two hours.” He turned back to her, gazing at her with hunger and admiration as she stood up. Gwendoline shot him a smile over her shoulder as she went to the bathroom. As she sat peeing in the toilet, he continued speaking.

“I don’t think I’ll take the L.A. job.”

Because her head was still clouded from fucking and she was feeling sleepy, she didn’t realize what he was talking about right away. She only remembered it as she was leaving the bathroom, momentarily standing by the doorway to look at Nikolaj. He was stretched fully on the bed, a comforter over his waist. He was looking at her.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation they were about to have, he couldn’t hide his desire as he skimmed her swollen mouth, her tits. Gwendoline’s nipples tightened, making him smile. She walked around the bed to get to her side, pleased when he held up the comforter for her. Climbing in beside him, she asked, “You won’t do Macbeth?”

“It would mean uprooting ourselves. I’m only doing it for a month, but I have to be there long before it begins for rehearsals.”

“I know.”

“I refuse to be away from you and Simon for one fucking day, Gwen. You think I’ll last three months?”

“What’s so wrong if we have to stay in L.A. with you?” She asked, turning to him. Nikolaj made sure the comforter was over her shoulders first before pulling her to his chest.. She touched his face.

“He’s too young to travel. And we will be leaving this house again. We’ve spent more time away from it than we should have. What’s the point of buying a house?”

“Can I say something?” She said after a moment of silence.

He kissed her. “Always.”

“I know we agreed that we will cut down on work or stop working for a while to raise our son. I know we’re still on that plan. But Nikolaj, speaking as a fellow actor and your wife who loves every gorgeous inch of you and believes in your talent, you _can’t_ say no to Macbeth.”

“To say yes would demand so much from us.”

“I know that. I really do. But I just feel that. . .this adaptation of Macbeth is something where you can really flex your acting muscles. I really believe that. That’s why I urge you to re-think what you just said. You haven’t had anything this good in a long time.”

“What about Simon, Gwen? There’s fucking cameras everywhere in L.A.”

That was the drawback. “Privacy laws have got to be stricter in America,” she pointed out. “We’ll have our people look into it, but I don’t think the magazines there are too keen about publishing the photos of actors’ children. Not if they don’t want to be blacklisted by the actor.”

“You looked this up.”

“Only because of Simon. And I was preparing myself for your okay.”

Nikolaj looked in her eyes. “You think I should do it?”

“ _I know you’ll be phenomenal.”_ She seized him suddenly and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Her eyes sparkling, she joked, “I don’t fuck anyone mediocre, Nikolaj. Let alone marry and have his baby.”

He laughed and kissed her back.

“But do you want to do this? The role is so right for you, but do you want to do it?” She asked.

“There might have been tears when I decided to say no. Emphasis on the _might_. ”  

She smiled. “And now that you _might_ say yes?”

He suddenly threw his body on top of her, making her squawk in surprise. As he kissed her, his cock brushed her cunt. She gasped. He was hard again.

“There are no tears, Gwen. I do want this. But it’s you I’ll always want more of. Can’t get enough.”

She kissed him back tenderly and he nudged her legs apart. “You have to be up early.”

His cock nudged at her swollen cunt. “I’m already up this early.”

There was no stopping him. And she didn’t want to. She will never get in the way of anything concerning his happiness. Her arms went around his shoulders and she locked her ankles on the middle of his back. His cock sliding back in her cunt, Nikolaj looked at her.

“You make everything so right, Gwen. How can I not love you?”

She pulled him down until his breath warmed her face. She watched him as her tongue traced the shape of his lips. “Think about that when you’re changing Simon’s diaper. He shits a massive amount first thing in the morning.”

 Nikolaj smiled happily. “I always do.”

She was about to kiss him when his words sank in. “Did you just say you think of me when you’re dealing with our son’s shit?”

His answer was to lay a big, wet kiss on her mouth that obliterated her outrage and all thoughts until sunrise.

 


End file.
